


I... I think I love you

by ozzie_payn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, admitting feelings, the doctor just needs a hug ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozzie_payn/pseuds/ozzie_payn
Summary: basically the doctor and yaz fight and the doctor tells her the real reason why she likes yaz (small spoiler for revolution of the daleks)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 26





	I... I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, happy new year! lemme know what you thought about the special. hope yall have a good day :)

“You left us for ten months! Ten! We were worried about you Doctor!” Yaz cried, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.  
“I’m so sorr-“   
“No, I’m serious, you almost died back there on Gallifrey!”  
“But so did you, and I... I honestly don’t know what I would do without you Yasmin,”  
The two women stood at the TARDIS console, eyes locked, the Doctor silently trying to figure out what to say next and Yaz staring at her, all the emotion she felt over the last few months pouring onto her face.  
“What?”  
“You humans, time will always stop for you. It never does that for me. As long as I’m alive, somehow, the universe keeps going. And sometimes, very rarely, the universe sends me people, people that help keep me on track, people that try and help me, people that love me for me... people like you, Yaz” The Doctor said, a single tear streaming down her face and sitting down on the steps near the console. Yaz joined her and wiped away the single tear from her solemn face (that had also clearly not been washed in a very long time)  
“ Hey, Doctor, I’m sorry I yelled at you. It’s just, well, I haven’t seen you in a long time and I was worried sic-“  
“Honestly, I was so worried if you were ok, if I programmed the TARDIS correctly, because Yaz, I... I,”  
“It’s ok, take your time,” Yazz whispered back  
The Doctor turned to face Yaz.  
“ I... I think I love you,”


End file.
